The fox and the bull
by My Patronus is a Mockingjay
Summary: Every tribute respected Foxface for her skill, sharp mind, and wit. But what if she already knew one, what if it was perhaps, a certain handsome career. What really happened between Foxface and Cato? Rated T because it's the hunger games. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. THAT'S MY IDOL SUZANNE COLLINS...
1. Lost and Found

"**The great strength of Taurus is in their stability, loyalty and dogged determination. Bulls want to get the job done, and they will. What better way to get the riches they so fervently crave?"**

"**The great strength of the Virgo-born is in their practicality, sharp mind and attention to detail. When merged with their willingness to serve, Virgos become essential helpmates. They can be picky - so what**?"

We found him on the edge of the meadow that bordered with D6. My parents guessed that he was about 6 months old, and already had been cast out of his family. My mother knew that a young infant needs breast milk, and as I had been born a mere 3 days ago, my kindly mother took him in, feeling broody after giving birth. Apparently he was adorable, his hair stiffening into two dirty tufts, resembling a bull's horns, but I can't remember. On the way home, a neighbour told my father that even though the child didn't look exactly like him, it still had his nose. He was obviously concerned himself, about his own wife having an affair, and he was right: many times we saw Mrs. O'Connor make her way to the mayor's house... This struck my mother, if she was going to raise this abandoned baby, she should raise us as twins. She promptly carried the child to my uncle Jasper, an esteemed scientific doctor, who managed to narrow his birthday down to the last week, the 23rd – 30th of April; this made him a star sign Taurus. We know this because my mother scrapes in extra money for the family by being a fortune teller- she instantly remembered his bull horns on the first day they saw him, and she swore that she would call him Taurus.

Taurus was my very best friend for around four years, in that time; we covered every single inch of D5, and pulled as many traps and gags as you would think imaginable, even as toddlers, I had the sharp witted brains, and he had the lovable arrogance and eagerness for trouble. In other words: we were the inseparable partners in crime.

Happiness was short lived, with our large family, my parents were struggling to pay the bills, my two eldest brothers had to search for work, and they got the lowest wage, identifying the solid lead mixed in with rocks. It was a lethal job to be in, especially with the fuming environment, but it was the best untrained work they could get. In the summer of my fourth year, workers in the power pkant had a strike. Thousands of peacekeepers flooded in from district two, and they quelled the strike in a matter of hours. Taurus and I were trying to find my sisters, who had joined the strike. We hid behind a barrell as a peacekeeper came walking along the dewsolate lane.

"Thought you could escape eh? Well, we'll squash you just like we squashed your rebellion, ha ha," and with that, he kicked the heavy barrel of rifles onto us. We were trapped. Ironically, big and strong taurus almost immediately passed out. My tiny chest was being crushed.

"Help!" I squaled "Please somebody!" thankfully, a kindly peacekeeper came to our rescue. She plucked us both up, and ran to the meadow.

"Some child catchers were found around here..." she says, dreamily,"they took my baby boy before i could even name him. All the other children were found, but not him... " she smiles sadly. "But he's gone now, "she finishes briskly, shaking herself to reality. Taurus groans groggily, i grinned,

"Who's the sleeping beauty now?" I tease, and he jumped on top of me, I giggled while he pinned me to the ground. In my periferal, I saw a man in a peacekeeper unifrom walking towards us.

"This is my husband, "the woman said

"Hey, taurie, you look like him," I remarked. Both men instantly had the same shocked look on their faces. They were identical! The peacekeeper crouched down.

"Hey, little man," He said,"can I see your wrist? He asked, tentatively rolling up taurus' sleeve. There were 4 dots and a star tattoed faintly on his forearm,

"It's him," the man gasped," we've found him, we've really found him!"

"What?" asked taurus indignantly, as the man and woman rolled up their own cuffs.

"It means you're our son."

It turned out they were very rich. They gave my family $10 000 for finding & caring for taurus, and promptly shipped out with taurus and his pitiful shoebox of belongings in tow. I didn't see him again for 13 years.


	2. Mad woman

As I walk back from my knife hunting session in the meadow, and old woman shrieks and yells illegible things at me. Some say she's prophetic. I say she's mad, and I know I'm not the only one. When I walk into the room I share with my sister, a long, bohemian style jade dress is on my mattress, it floats round my legs like the poisonous gases that are released in the nuclear plants from time to time. Before I know it, my morning has gone. The clock strikes twelve and the district shuffles its way to the town square. Half a day has gone by the time my finger has been pricked and I am officially in the danger zone for my penultimate reaping: I am eighteen in just over a month. I know I would have a fairly good chance in the games, that is to say, if I was reaped.

The escort, Spennyth clip-clops onto the stage, there's me thinking that high heels are only for women. I pass the time amusing myself with insults I could throw at him.

_You look like a kiwi fruit..._

He actually does, with bell shaped breeches and a lime green puffy shirt, with matching wig. He drones on about the games, with the speech I have memorised, until I snap back to the world as he tugs out a slip.

"Vixen Montgomery."

Fuck.

**I know it's short. Sorry about that. Please visit VictoriousHalfBlood 's Story : out of sight, out of mind, because it's amazing! Thanks to you all for reading... Please review!**


	3. Bye

**Thanks to reviewers! They were the ones who inspired me to carry on writing! Still, only two...**

**Also I am soooooo sorry about not updating, will try harder.**

I creep up onto the stage, a pin could drop, and an old woman would hear it. I feel nauseous, but I continue striding gracefully up the stairs, Tilting my head regally, like President snow's daughter. The whole crowd is biting their lip, they must know me : I'm the oldest girl from a family which lost four children to the hunger games. And I'm willing to put money on the reapings being rigged.

"Dart Humberford," squeals Spennyth, as a tubby 16 year old lumbers forth. He is a deadweight, and I mentally prepare myself for his death. My own fate, of course is not decided yet. I unwillingly grasp his clammy hand, the less I know of this boy, the better. He is quite simply Humberford, if I ever have to think of him.

Once I'm in the justice building room, I sit in an imposing armchair and wait for visitors. I almost choke as I realise that four of my dead siblings, must have sat here, this makes me stand up, and lean against the window ledge, instead. I wait for about 20 minutes, until my brother walks into the room.

"Mum's had a breakdown" he states, plainly. I had expected this, and stare at him, unfazed,

"What are you doing?" he asks

"I'm saving a mental image of you, so I can picture you as I die," I whisper, and lean into his bony shoulder. He is 6 months younger than me, but already a head taller, and become my permanent rock. I hope he will miss me, because I certainly will him.

A peacekeeper walks in, declaring times up, I nestle into his shoulder one last time,

"Bye" I croak, and watch him turn and walk away from me, perhaps forever.

**I promise to update soon!**

**Sorry this was so short, but I'm having a little block at the moment**

**Please tell me what you think, and if anyone wants to be my BETA, I will beta theirs, too.**

**Thanks to charliesunshine and the anonymous user who reviewed : we must be on the same wavelength! **


	4. Luxury and Morphlings

I remember one of my sisters remarking in her interview how luxurious the train carriages were. She said that the justice building was good, the train was amazing, and the capitol itself was out of this world. Well, I can only say that is the Capitol is better than these trains; they may have to be given some of my elusive credit for their architecture. And that is saying something. Spennyth shows me to the room I sleep in, and I see that there is a whole room dedicated to clothes. After Taurus was taken away from us, we weren't poor any more, but my parents saw no reason to spoil me. I didn't mind, either, my seven identical outfits of comfy sweatpants and soft tunics did me well...

In my room, everything is alien. The bed gives you a massage, the mirror cuts or styles your hair, every scent is available in the warm shower. The wardrobe room even gives you tips for your style of outfit, and even if it is capitolite styles, I think it's the thought that counts.

Once my whole body smells of apple, my hair is up in an elaborate French plait, I look for something to wear. I don't think that anything in the wardrobe suits me, as it's too girly, so I visit Humberford's chamber. He is a little surprised when I barge in, telling him I need clothes, but soon gets over it when I stroll out in a well fitted white suit (complete with bow tie and tuxedo). I see the look on his face and feel the need to tell him that I don't need a "star crossed romance" real or fake to get me through the games, and I certainly have no intent on doing anything out of my way to help him.

We both walk into our district lounge at the same time. Waiting there is our two mentors. One of them, Bavair won the games three years ago, when he got his hands on a highly advanced staff, which could throw electricity. He has a little bit of amnesia, because he was in such close contact with the radiation from the staff, but otherwise seems nice enough. Teesa, on the other hand, won her games 23 years ago and is now 40, and addicted to morphine. Spennyth speaks,

"Vixen," he says, in his strange capitol accent, "shall be mentored by Bavair, and Teesa will mentor Dart," I wince at the name mentioned, as I had almost forgotten its existence, "Now let us watch the recap of the reaping. The mayor of D1 has banned volunteering this year as part of a publicity stunt. He says "It's not fair to the outlying districts" or something like that, the names are called. Now I know that at least their reaping was rigged, 2 strong 18 year olds are reaped, which can't have been a coincidence. I commit their names to memory, as they will most likely be dangerous in the arena: Glimmer and Marvel. Now for D2, if there is anyone who could be predicted to beat D1, it's D2. First to volunteer is Clove, a small whip of a girl, about the same size as me. She looks about 15, which is unusual for careers because they mostly volunteer at their prime, 18. I wouldn't underestimate her in a million years; she has that killer look in her eyes, and even if she won, she would still want to kill. I can tell that this will be a hard year for all of us others. Next to volunteer is a boy called Cato Hadley. The name rings a bell, and I gulp as I guess who it is. Is that Taurus? I remember Mother saying that Taurus' parents changed his name when they got to D2, but I can't remember what it was... Was it Cato? It could have been Castor, or Caleb, or Caine, possibly even Cayden, no it couldn't possibly be Taurus. When the man walks up onto the stage, it hits me like a punch to the stomach. Not only am I in the Hunger games, but I am in the hunger games with my best friend, and surrogate brother. Once again:

Fuck.

**So that's Chapter four. Hope you liked it. That last word was for charliesunshine, hope you liked it. **

**Also thanks to TGPH for following the story. Just to let you guys know, I am going skiing soon, so I won't be able to update from 29****th**** to the 5****th**** of January **** keep hanging on in there please!**

**Thanks ~TBR**


	5. The Biggest Killer in these Hunger Games

I freeze. An icy shiver runs down my back. Taur- no Cato has that killer look himself. Cato is on this very train at the moment. Suddenly a feeling of ecstasy comes over me. He's so close to me! I remember all our memories and good times...

We were in the meadow. I was making daisy chains

"Come on Vicky!" shouted Taurus, "I saw some pictures of mama and papa! I'll show you what they did!" He explained, as I finished my little daisy chain, and placed it on my head. He knelt on one knee and spoke earnestly to me.

"This is what they do when they love each other a lot. It's how you get married!" I backed away,

"Then why are you saying it to me? "I asked,

"Because I love you a lot!" He insisted, "Let's play wedding," I agreed, and we ran home to get changed. I put on my long white nightgown, and he had on his smart black jacket and trousers, and we headed back to the meadow. He held my hand and poked a hole in one of the leaves surrounding us, slipping it onto my finger, picking up the prompt card; he began reading slowly, as his reading was not advanced.

"I take this woman, Vixen Violette Montgomery to be my lawful wed-wedded wife. I promise to love he and ch-cher- what's this word Vicky?" he asked apologetically,

"Cherish" I replied

"Cherish her til death do us part." He finished proudly.

"You're not done yet, Taurus, now you have to kiss me," I informed him,

"Only if you kiss me," he replied stubbornly

"Ok, "I relented, "Together?" Taurus nodded. And he pecked me on the cheek, like I did him.

"Vixen, one day, I will really marry you," he declared, and I just smiled. There were, after all, far worse people to marry.

My memories halt as I hear someone screeching something desperately,

"PRIM, NO, PRIM YOU CAN'T GO! I VOLUNTEER!..I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" It is the now district twelve tribute, she must be the very first volunteer from district 12, and very loved up with, I think it's her sister, family love only usually goes so far before you become reasonable. Quietly, the boy is reaped. Peeta Mellark, who has a particularly gormless look as he steps up to the stage, will have a tough time competing with his own district counterpart. As they shake hands, I can sense that there is something between them. Katniss and Peeta, those sound like good names to surprise people with.

Once the recap finishes, Bavair talks to Humberford and me.

"Do you want to be coached together or separately?" he asks plainly.

"Separately," I say, just as Humberford starts muttering the opposite. Bavair senses the frostiness from me and questions me,

"Do you guys have something between you?" he asks.

"Humberford is deadweight. The less I know of him, the less it will affect me when I learn of his death." I reply swiftly.

Bavair looks impressed and starts grinning before yelling to the unmoving figure of Teesa,

"I am definitely taking this girl," He takes my hand, and leads me to a plush chair on the other side of the room.

"What are your strengths, weaknesses?" he asks brightly.

"Sharp mind, agility, I know healing and eating plants, and I'm fairly nifty with my knife." I reply smiling. I like this man, he is only a year and a half older than me, and I can tell he's on the same wavelength as me.

"And what is it between yourself and Mr. Cato Hadley?" he asks slyly. I am absolutely gobsmacked.

"How did you know about me and Tau- Cato?" I whisper,

"Well you know, I may be a little odd in the head, but I'm not completely stupid or insensitive," He explains, "you completely froze up, and looked terrified for about 5 minutes directly after Cato said his name." I curse myself for being so obvious, and decide that I can trust Bavair, he may even be able to help me,

"Cato was my adoptive brother. My family found him in the meadow by our house as a baby, and decided to take him in. We were absolutely inseparable for about 4 years, until his real parents found him, and took him away. Not a day goes by when I don't think of him. I really love him-" I halter, as I say the last words. Do I love him in that way? Well, he is very handsome, but- no, stop, you cannot think of Cato this way, it could get you killed and- Bavair is Staring at me. He starts to speak,

"Oh my lord. You love the biggest killer in the Hunger Games this year."

**I hope you guys thought this was better! **

**It was certainly longer, and i love the relationship between Bavair and Vixen.**

**Please tell me what you think guys, **

**~ TBR **


	6. There can only be one winner

I gulp, Bavair has really given me a punch to the stomach there.

"You, know what? I do, if you have a problem with that, then you can hand me back to Mrs. Braindead, back there. Cato is... very close to me, and I'm not planning on letting him go just now." I finish, jumping to my feet, and storming out to the diner carriage. I help myself to a sausage roll in the heated compartment and move to the sofa area, where I sit until I hear voices,

"I didn't even watch the reaping- didn't want to even hear the pathetic little 'no, please, not me' whimpering nonsense" squawks a girly voice,

"No, Brutus only told me to watch out for the boy from 11 and the girl from 12, but to be honest, I'm not worried about a field mouse and a sewer rat," smirks an arrogant boy's voice. In any other situation, I'd laugh out loud at this boy's stupidity, honestly, to call that giant Thresh a mouse! But this is the huger games, where everything is twisted and warped, and that, is Cato's voice. I hurriedly gather up my things and try to make it out of the other entrance to the carriage, but even I am not quick enough. Before I can grab the handle, a taunting voice halts me,

"Where do you think you're going, Ginger?"Cato says, obviously he doesn't even know I am in the games with him. And my hair is Red, not Ginger! The girl I heard earlier is tittering away (something along the lines of: shotgun I get to kill this one! - ugh, ignorant bitch) but I dread the slow, heavy footsteps that are getting closer to my back facing them.

"Wont'cha show us your pretty face, darlin'?" he taunts,

"No, no I'll just be g-going, thanks," I try to disguise my voice, and head off, to grab the door handle. A familiar hand grabs my shoulder, more tittering from the girl. "Turn around" he says harshly, before twisting my chin around, sharply.

Cato gasps, shock written across his entire face,

"Vicky, they never t-told me, you...you?" his face pales, and I run for a bucket, which he promptly empties his stomach into. I wrap his arm around my neck, and surprise myself with my own strength,

"You." Stutters a short brown girl, who I guess is Cato's district partner, "Cato has pictures of you all over his wall!" she exclaims. I can tell this is a brutal killing machine just by her appearance, but even she looks intimidated when Cato manages to send her a death glare midway through puking, "He told everyone you were a capitol model!"

"Well, great, "I say, wincing under Cato's weight,"Where should we take him?"

"Err, His uncle Brutus, he's our mentor." she explains, quickly.

By the time Cato has puked out most of his insides, we reach the district two carriage. Brutus takes one look at Cato, rolling his eyes, before taking him off to the boy's lavatories.

"I'm Clove," the girl says, I'm obviously the D2 female, and I'm sister to Enobaria Gristlen, Who are you?"

"Vixen. Vixen Montgomery. I suppose you know that Cato was kidnapped as a newborn, then found aged five or so?" Clove nods, "He stayed with my family, we were really close. Inseparable even, my parents were certain we would marry someday. But then his parents came and took him away. How do you know him?" I asked.

"When he was ten, his mum died in a D8 riot, and his dad turned to alchohol, and started beating him. When we rescued him, aged eleven, all he took from his old house were the pictures of you," she divulged, and I stared at her.

"He did?" I ask again. Clove nods, a warmth is spreading in my chest.

"So you're D4 then," Clove says, and I shake my head

"No, I'm 5" I reply, and Clove's face hardens.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to leave then," she says simply, "I won't kill you in the arena," She calls after me, as I trudge down the corridor. At the end of the day, nothing has changed, whether he cares for me or not-We are still both in the games, and there can only be one winner.


	7. Heartbreak Hotel

An automated voice wakes me up, declaring that we will be in the capitol in 15 minutes. I decide to pull out a marled turquoise jumper and loose cream trousers for my arrival. Minutes after I scent myself of pine again, and finish dressing, Spennyth knocks on my door telling me to wake up. He gets a pleasant surprise when I open the door fully clothed and ready to eat.

Bavair seems awkward with me after last night, and falters in his speech,

"Um, the, er, Hot chocolate-brown stuff is really good with bread." He says slowly, avoiding my eyes. I smile at him,

"You know, I would have said it's fine if you'd have actually looked at me, Bavair" I say slowly, as I expected, his head whips up, face reddening,

"I'm really sorry, Vixen, I over-reacted and I'm really, truly sorry-"he apologises and I chuckle at him,

"And, that jumper looks nice with your eyes, as well," He finishes quietly, while I start laughing out loud,

"Oh, Bavair, your way with the Ladies is really on fire!" I mock him, which brings a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Vixen," he says (normally this time),"Now that this is over with, would you like any Bacon? Eggs? Sausage?" I smile politely, while accepting a small helping of bacon and sausage, Spennyth is just saying how glad he is that Bavair and I are talking again, when the room goes silent. Humberford makes a small whining noise, and I look up to see Cato standing at the head of our table.

"Cato, " I say," Shall we go somewhere private?"

He starts to stutter something about protecting me, when I silence him with a cool finger on his lips.

"Cato," I hush him," Even If you died for me, I probably wouldn't win unless it was the final two, and I couldn't live with it after woods," I explain.

"You think I could? Huh? I'm meant to be the heartless killer from district two! You have no idea what that feels like! You've completely unhinged me! Everyone can see that I love you!" he shouts,

A small moment of hope flutters inside me, he loves me!

"Yes, but how many other siblings have we lost? You remember Enbric, and Annaleise. I never knew Katerina, but surely you remember Isla?" I feel a pang as I say each of my daed sibling's names, but I have to do it.

"Yes, but, you're not just a sibling to me! After last night, I remembered how kind you are, how friendly. Hell, you even made an impression on Clove! And... you're so pretty, and-"

"Really? "I ask, looking up into his eyes. He nods, and starts mumbling again. This time, it isn't my finger on his lips to silence him, it's my own. I run my hands through his soft platinum hair, and I realise I need more of this, I press closer to him, and feel his lips against mine harder than ever. Suddenly he pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I ask,

"We can't do this," he says, clearly tormented by the kiss,

"What's the worst that could happen?" I beg,

"It could hurt!"

"It already does," I whisper, but feeling his blue eyes upon me, I turn around, walking away slowly. I keep expecting to feel his hand on my shoulder, or catching my swinging wrist, but it never does. Cato never comes after me.

I don't cry, but I feel beyond crying, I manage to put on a brave face for the capitol crowds, but when I'm in private with the stylist's assistants in the Remake centre, I let it out. A small pinch on my face of a woman named Vindria starts me bursting into tears. I sob, and sob and sob on the kindly woman's shoulders, my whole body wracked with tears.

"He said... he...loved me!" I cry, "But then he-he told me... we couldn't love each...other. And I've only j-just... realised that... how much... I love him... and...he says n-not to... do it..."

"Who is this, dear?" she asks,

"C-Cato... from district...two!" I tell her,

"Oh,"she says, and I can tell she is worried," well, pull yourself together, and I'll show you your dress. Spartan, your stylist is drunk, so I will most probably be acting in his position for the week, unfortunately, I couldn't negotiate with Dart's" I flinch at the name,"Stylist... Silly old trout. So unfortunately, you'll have to wear this..." she whips the cover off a sparkly dress with a ridiculous headdress which looks like an electricity pylon.

"Fuck."


	8. Just wait for him

I'm on the chariots. Humberford looks like a giant to me, so I decide to get rid of the ridiculus headdress, and stand on it. Now, everyone can see my bright Red hair, which may have been the object of the headdress, but that's too late now. Bavair smirks at me.

"Didn't like the crown, darlin'?" I have been moaning for quite a while at him about this object, and I know he is just irritating me. I am about to pull a cutting remark when Bavair's eyes fixate on something.

"Massive, mad, career boy staring at you at eight o'clock," He breathes, and I swing my head round, my hair twisting around my shoulder, and face him. My mouth is straight, trying to do a poker face, but the questioning look on his face tells me that my eyes aren't hiding anything. I sadly realise that even while there is a trace of Taurus in this person, years of hardship have buried it deep below. This person is called Cato, and I may be able to love him, like I loved Taurus, but my old brother is gone forever. I jolt out of my dream world as the carriages jolt forwards. D5 is nothing special, but surprisingly, D12 steals the show. They are on fire. The crowd goes wild, and I tune out until Bavair's strong hands lift me from my position.

"You did great, darlin'" he says encouragingly,

"Yes, especially with that rubbish outfit!" adds Vindria.

"Thanks, where's the nearest bed," I say, and Vindria indicates my room. I am so tired, I hardly notice its luxury and beauty, and I fall asleep, fully clothed for two hours.

When I wake up, I take a tour of my room. I change the window to a picture of a meadow, it pangs of home, but I can't bear to change the image. This bathroom has a massaging bed like thing, and an extra Jacuzzi with 124 buttons. I count this in under thirty seconds, getting that nerdy rush when I do something particularly clever. I decide to do one of my favourite hobbies, reconnaissance, gaining information is my life.

I sneak silently past a few burly peacekeepers, and find a ladder. It is labelled roof, and I decide to continue. Up at the top is a potted garden of cut hedges and exotic plants I don't know where came from. I am gazing at the scenery when a male voice pipes up behind me.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"I spin around; I vaguely remember the boy's name, Peeta, from district 12. He has dark circles around his blue eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping." I state plainly. He smiles genuinely at me.

"Well, look at you, being all friendly," he chuckles, "Wish someone else was," he smiles wistfully

"Katniss." I say, and he is positively gobsmacked, for lack of a better word. "How did you know?" he asked

"I see things," I say evasively, "that is...harder for others to see, people call me the cunning girl, or more kindly, the clever girl." This changes his face," I'm not a magician,"I giggle, and his face reddens, he obviously thought I was," You've never experienced the rumour mill that comes with four dead siblings."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry..." his face reddens again

"Vixen," I finish for him, "and its fine, you get used to it for a while,"

"I couldn't live without my brothers, or my parents, If they died, I would go to pieces." He says.

I smile weakly, "You seem like a strong boy, Peeta, You can win these games if you want to." He chuckles, standing up and dusting off his trousers,

"Oh, and Peeta?" I shout,"Katniss cares for you too, just bear with her,"

He smiles knowingly, "So does Cato."


	9. I know

The morning brings light streaming through my window. I realise that since I don't want any of the careers seeing how my skills are, I must go to training early to practise with a knife. I grab a sugared doughnut and a pouch of strawberries, and jog down the stairs to the training compound, where I instantly pick up knives and launch them at the targets. It's excellent throwing for the majority, but a few go slightly off the range. I figure that this would take them down, and kill them in 30 minutes if they didn't stop the bleeding, but this is the hunger games, and people are often given knowledge that they would never have learnt elsewhere. I can hear small footsteps pacing toward me.

"Good work, but not quite perfect, "says Clove, in a patronising tone. I notice tiny cuts on her right hand, a short scar on her right cheek, a flat patch on the side of her body. An unusually large heel on her boots, and could that be a glint of silver in her ponytail?

"You're a knifer," I say, "and you have four hidden knives on you at this very moment," I say. Clove looks mildly impressed so I continue,"they are in your hair, your boot, on your side, and somewhere else, because it will be somewhere impossible to see, like up your butt, or in your collar, or in your sock." With every place I name, Clove's eyes grow wider, until she regains her composure and smirks,

"Collar," she states simply, and outstretches her hand. After a moment's pause, I take it firmly, and grimly smile at her,

"Well then, doctor, fix me."

Clove and I spend hours practicing with the knives, and in the end, it is me who hears the muffled thump of footsteps coming down the stairs,

"Don't say a word," I hiss to Clove and I sprint over to a bench where I devour the remains of my strawberries. Clove gives a tiny nod, and continues to throw the knives; after all, she must try to intimidate everyone else, whereas I must be in the shadows.

A tall, athletic, but looking slightly out of practice woman named Atala gives a concise speech about the rules of training, she has a dry, bored tone when she says ,"no fighting the other tributes-you'll have plenty time for that when you're in the arena." I expect that there were at least a few snickers from the careers the first time she said it, but now they are too bloodthirsty even for that. The rest of us are either too terrified by the smug look Cato is dishing out or bemused because we actually heard what she said.

The same tributes catch my attention as before, when we watched the recap of the reaping. Katniss, sullen and definitely less showy than she was at the chariot rides, and Peeta who is like a puppy following her every move, he shoots me a small smile before it is quelled by the vicious look Cato gives him. The careers are always the centre of attention, so it would be stupid to cross them off my attention list, and stupid is one thing I never am. Marvel seems good with his spear, and unfortunately not so good with his own body (for instance: Brain.) but he is dangerous enough with the golden weapon to make me decide not to cross the goofy career off, however I do feel that Glimmer is a glamorous bitch in disguise. There is no way in hell that she would ever win with my other noticed list in this room with me. Namely, Clove, Cato and Thresh. Clove has already proven she is lethal with a knife, and no one could ever underestimate Cato. His brute strength, skill with swords, and most of all lack of conscience is going to prove to be fatal for (at my guess) 100% of the other tributes. Last, but by no means least on my list is Thresh. He looks like he may possess brains which seems to be at an all time high on the rarity scale, and could also provide physical protection if needs be. Unfortunately he has obviously got a soft spot for his partner, Rue, who looks about the same age as my eight year old sister, Genevieve.

The first thing I visit is the edible plants list

_Acacia_

_Agave_

_Amaranth _

_Arrowroot _

_Asparagus _

_Beechnut _

_Blackberries _

_Blueberries _

_Burdock _

_Cattail _

_Chestnut _

_Chicory _

_Chufa _

_Dandelion _

_Date palm_

_Daylily _

_Nettle _

_Oaks Persimmon _

_Plantain Pokeweed _

_Prickly pear cactus _

_Purslane _

_Sassafras _

_Sheep sorrel _

_Strawberries _

_Thistle) _

_Water lily and lotus) _

_Wild onion and garlic _

_Wild rose _

_Wood sorrel _

I already knew this information, but I was doing it for a specific purpose. The game makers couldn't make us learn every single edible plant in the world, so they would only make us learn the ones we would need. This told me what I needed to know. The area in which all these plants would grow was a temperate forest area. Not only would this give me a benefit in the arena, but I could trade it for other help, whether it was inside the arena, or outside. I could also use it to blackmail people into an alliance-that is if there were any worthy allies. Just one thing didn't make sense. Three of these plants would only grow in a dry, warm and unshaded place. Two of them were commonly grown alongside grain, which wasn't included in the edible plants test. Supposedly because it was obvious to recognise, or maybe... I had it. It was not featured in the additional plants test, _because it wasn't additional_. I knew I was right. The grain was not an additional plant, because it was a main feature of the arena. This happened a lot, the arena being split into multiple parts. One part was a forest; the other part was a grain field. I turned around and walked straight into a dark mass of body. Thresh.

"Vixen Montgomery, D5" I said, extending my hand confidently. He looks suspicious for a minute, and then sees my score on the plants test... 112%. He nods calculatingly,

"I know. Thresh. Thresh Stone," he replies

"I know. In fact I know a lot of things... Things that I think you will find beneficial,"


	10. A little thing about Redheads

Thresh nods silently.

"Great," I say, "So you give protection, I give a brain," he nods again, looking slightly affronted by my brain comment, but takes it no further. He stares into the distance, supposedly watching the little girl Rue, who I discover is his Niece. While was the baby of the family, aged eighteen at the moment, (although you can hardly call his 6ft 5 mass a baby), his sister is the eldest at nearly 27, and has five children. His two other brothers are dead: one from execution for stealing, and one by the hunger games themselves. Just like me, except I lost four. It seems that Montgomery blood seems to attract the reaping slips. I hear Rue giggle, and it makes a small ghost of a smile play across Thresh's lips, as if he was in a trance.

"Oi, dreamy!" I yell at him, rather too loudly- as it turns his head, along with many others. Cato gives Thresh a death glare. Rue titters quietly, and someone else wolf whistles.

"Yeah, yeah," I yell again at the 23 faces that have turned towards me," Not in that way, morons."

I turn another way. Cato is storming towards me and Thresh. Clove is trying to restrain him (fruitlessly, I may add)

"I don't want you near her, Black guy," He says rudely, I am outraged.

"How dare you call him that?" I step in front of him, I know I would never win a fight against him, statistically speaking, but my thought process revolves around the hope that I won't need to try. Thresh looks pleased and saunters up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder,

"My, my, Cato," he says slowly, and shaking his head," Looks like someone needs to learn to share his toys." He taunts.

I give him a warning look while trying not to smirk. Back to Cato,

"I- I'll have you know-"he starts, but is cut off by his somewhat sensible District partner.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Cato. What he wanted to say was that we wanted you in our alliance, Thresh... Only Thresh," she smirks at me," Wouldn't want our pretty little ginger here trying to steal the limelight with the knives would we?" I can't believe it. Clove, that lying Bitch, must have told everyone about my skill with them. As if that wasn't enough, she decides to torment Cato, "Or our rather easily distracted friend here?" Cato's head hangs as Clove jabs his side meanly. What I don't understand is why he does as Clove says? The person I thought he was would never stand for that. Thresh's face is a mask. Plainly, without any elaboration he speaks deeply,

"No."

Clove is astounded. Again she quickly regains her composure which takes the form of a steely mirror,

"This is the last chance you'll get, 11"

In response he clasps my hand and turns around, pulling me towards the knives station.

"The careers know your skill, there's no reason to hide it now. You can show me."

"Okay. Why don't you give me a dartboard?"I joke, and to my slight horror, he walks over to a soft wall, and spreads his arms.

"If you get me, I swear I'll kill you, Vixen," he says, and now I think he has a hint of regret in his voice, but of course now the careers are watching, so unless he has a social death wish, he must subject himself to my slightly imperfect throwing.

"What? Don't trust your own ally?" I say in a somewhat innocent voice, which he rolls his eyes at,

"Just throw the goddamned knives, okay?" he says. I mock curtsey

"Of course, my lord- holds still."

"You don't say?"

The first knife spins through the air hitting some wall just underneath his left armpit. His breath shudders out. The next three line his arm. Another 15 knives puncture the wall beside his legs and torso. I send another 5 hurtling around his right arm. Now is the hard bit.

"Don't tell me you're aiming to give me a haircut?"He pleads, gesturing to a knife that pinned his trouser leg to the wall. I look to my right, and see the careers all still eagerly watching. Cato is smirking at me confidently, and nodding his head. I turn back to Thresh, and take aim.

_Breathe in..._

_Draw back the knife..._

_Stroke your cheek..._

_Lean back..._

_Breathe out..._

_THROW!_

The knife flies from my hand and enters the wall just millimetres from Thresh's head. He and I both release a deep breath, and I run to unattach his leg from the wall. I hear someone clapping, and it is Peeta. I give a small smirk and a mock curtsey, and Cato gives him much more than a warning glare. The smile drains from my face. His glare says 'she is mine. I will protect her. She must rely on me.' And guess what? Do I look like I can be the meek little girl?

I stalk across to where he is standing and grab him violently by the arm, racing outside and to the roof. Cato starts to protest.

"Oi, Shut up. You can explain yourself in a minute. But I want to know everything" I say. He doesn't seem too fazed by this, but in a minute, he will learn that the Redhead anger stereotype is more of a fact than he thought.


	11. Explanations

I frogmarch him past a few mentors, one of which is Brutus Heinbach-the man I now know to be Cato's Uncle. And he thinks relatively little of his nephew being dragged somewhere by a tiny girl (is this regular occurrence?) although does do a double take at the colour of my hair. I whip out a mean grimace to get past the guards at the top of the flight of stairs which takes us out into the rooftop garden. I assume they must've had to try and deal with Cato after his knife tantrum, and therefore don't want to mess with such a tiny thing that can control the brute that they had to bring in 6 peacekeepers for. Once we are up on the roof, Cato gets one breath before interrogation begins.

"Why did you give Peeta that look?" I ask

"What loo-"

"You know perfectly well what look I am talking about, and you can probably guess that I'm not best pleased with it, so you'd better have a bloody good explanation for it!" I snap.

"Well... I... I guess I didn't want him getting close to you..." he whines

"Why?" I say more softly. Damn this boy, he can control me better than Abernathy is by his wines.

"Because I... I don't want you hurt, Vicky." He whispers

"I don't need protection, Cato. In fact I want to help you," I reply, but Cato snaps violently.

"I DON'T NEED HELP. I AM THE BEST FIGHTER IN THE ACADEMY. FATHER ONLY REMEMBERS ME FOR THAT. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYONE ELSES! YOU UNDERSTAND?" He stands up and pins me in a chokehold against the wall.

"Cato!" I gurgle he continues his mad rage, and I can feel my vision growing darker "Cato, look at me!" he obeys and meets my eyes. Something hidden in them stops him in his tracks. He drops my neck and I fall to the ground, rolling away from him quickly. After a few seconds I am able to stand again. Cato is still in the corner staring at his hands.

"What have I done?" he whispers and I guide him to the floor, sitting down

"shhh, Cato, just calm down, I'm here, I'm here,"

A few very deep breaths confirm that something inside Cato has broken since he was Taurus, and for some bizarre reason that I hope has a use, I want to fix it.

"Cato, I know something which will help you," I say, bracing myself for an unstable reaction.

"I don't need-"

"I know, I know, but have you realised Peeta has feelings for Katniss?" I ask

"Peeta?"

"District 12 male" I reply. Cato shakes his head

"well, he does and sooner or later, the capitol is going to realise too. I'm willing to hazard a guess that they will love this new idea, and favour them in the arena. You need to try and find something to make yourself exceptional, not just an extremely dangerous career." He flicks away all that I have just said with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, I can still win easily. If I wanted to." He says quietly. It takes me half a second to realize what exactly he means by that.

"No, no, you are not giving yourself up to save me, Cato," I hiss, he chuckles.

"Just you watch ginger." I shake my head. This. Means. War.

"That is the limit-" I say, my voice raising as I try to continue.

"No," he says with a smirk, "this is."

And then he leans forward and does something incredible. Wonderful and altogether extremely enjoyable.

He kisses me.

Cato's kisses are like honey and chilli powder.

They are like smooth chocolate with lemons.

They are calming and lovely, but at the same time, set off fireworks in my belly, like we are being congratulated for finally kissing.

It is the perfect first proper kiss when neither of us was reluctant.

My hand flies up into his tousled hair and his cups my cheek.

I pull him closer and a deep growl comes up from the back of his throat.

I smile into the kiss.

He is the winter,

I am the summer.

I am the fox,

He is the bull.

We are perfect.


	12. Secret Meetings

**(A/N) Omg, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for ages. I've just had like one thing after another and I've got exams coming up, which I know is a crappy excuse so I will try and work around it... In the meantime I've been reading around (Yes, I'm a book whore, I go to bed every night with a different book.) so hopefully my writing is better. Anyway... seriously, if I leave it this long again feel free to come and shoot me, I don't deserve the title of fangirl. So yeah... this chapter features some seriously Badass vixen, although I prefer her hacking bit.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

The morning arrives, bringing with it a cricked neck and a note from Cato. It is short and not exactly sweet, but then again, 100% Cato. In it he advises me not to mention our little meeting to anyone. In this I understand. Whilst Cato is from district two and has the option of getting through the Games on pure brute strength, growing up in district five has given him a sly trait and a quick mind too. If we were seen together, it would make him seem like a little girl, and ruin my reputation as a lone wolf. Of course, Alliances with Thresh may hinder my plans, but I still aim for a purely tactical relationship with him.

Straightening out my spine, I reach up and grab onto a vine to pull myself up. Said Vine detaches itself from the wall I was leaning against, and once more I am left on the floor with a now torn note, cricked neck and a refreshing (Not) addition of a sore and bruised Bum. Standing up on my own this time, and vowing to murder any vine that comes across my path, I cast a last withering glare at the vine and notice something: a black gleam catches the sunlight, and I am immediately on full guard. Darting over to it, I whip out a hairgrip and start to peck away at the silicone seal around the edge of the lens, and levering out the hard glass. Inside is a camera.

Fuck.

The first thing I think of is that this can't be re-seen. I take a deep breath and rip the camera from the wall. Using a flat end of my hair grip, I screw out a lid and press a series of buttons.

_view_

_last_

_week_

_second.5_

_training_day#3_

Yes, that was yesterday, training day number 3. As I zoom through the day in fast forward, I slam to a halt when Clove and Marvel come into view. Marvel is following her around like a lost puppy. Clove is pacing.

"Everything is _not_ going to plan. Cato is distracted by that little irritating bitch. And the worrying thing is that she's about as good as me with the knives..." I smile, Vixen 1, Clove nil, "Glimmer thinks that I fancy you so she won't doing anything I say..." "But you do, don't you?" Marvel gasps and clove snaps out of her reverie, "Yes, yes of course..." she says distractedly, mollifying Marvel," and the slag on fire is a very real threat to... _Our_ survival. Her only weakness is that Boy from her district, Phillip or whatever his name is. We need to target him. He seems very susceptible to an easy way out. We can... oh! We can use him to find her. If he doesn't comply, we can just neutralise him or something. Perhaps with your spear Marvel?" I feel sick to the stomach while Clove laughs evilly. She manipulates everyone she sees and cares about nothing but herself. I carefully delete the evening and replace it with footage from the night before. Still thinking about Clove and Peeta I delete today's recording, set the footage from the last week on loop and sneak out of the rooftop area.

Taking the fire escape route down the levels, I bump into Peeta. I can't just let Clove murder him. This is what separates me from Clove. I possess a conscience.

"Peeta," I hiss. He looks shocked, but turns to face me. "Peeta, we have to talk," he smiles weakly at me.

"If this is about Katniss-"he starts but I cut him off,

"No, Peeta listen to me, it's about your life, yours _and Katniss's_" his head snaps up, "It's Clove, you know clove from district two?-" I hear footsteps approaching and see a slightly hung over Haymitch Abernathy, and I take a step back,

"Meet me on the roof, 7:30, tonight. Tell no one" He nods and I brush past his shoulder just in time to avoid being seen by Peeta's mentor.

I stroll into the eating area for district five and Spennyth looks up from the Avox he's been looking up and down all morning to exclaim at me

"Miss Montgomery! Where in Panem have you been? You know full well that the training is assessed today, and yet you spare no thought as to how you may want to prepare for it! Honestly, in all my time as an escort, I-"

"Save it Spennyth, if I'd have cared about what you had to say or do, I would have been fine with you trying to stare up my skirt or down my shirt, but unless it didn't occur to you, I OBJECT!" I stalk off, grabbing a green apple from the breakfast bar.

At 10 I make my way down to the training area, and sit immobile on the bench in the waiting area. An old scripture from the last world that I bought on the black market tells me to imagine the sea waves crashing upon the shore, and Birds singing. It is an old process formerly known as meditation. Of course, I'm sure it would have been easier to do that if I'd have ever heard waves on a shoreline before coming to the Capitol, but I don't know. I know very little about the last world, the same as anyone, as it was destroyed in earthquakes and hurricanes and floods and tsunamis and meteors. The only way humans survived was the underground bunkers made to protect people in times of War...

"Vixen Montgomery"

I'm up.


	13. Knife lock

_Throw. Aim. Throw. Aim. Throw. Aim. Throw. Breathe. Aim. Throw. Aim. Throw._

The routine goes on for what seems like hours, but I know from the silvery clock of the corner in the plush red game maker's area that in fact, it only lasted 2 minutes and thirty-nine seconds. Obviously I know Clove has done this as well. I must do something different. I run through the agility course several times, getting it perfect the first time right through to the last. What to do.

What to do.

What to do?

I drum my fingers on the side of the camouflage wheel that I have just hidden my arm against,

Something different.

I must do something different.

What to do?

Something different.

What is different?

What is different that I am good at?

_The edible plants test!_

Most people discard this, but 100% must be significant?

I whiz through the test...

Until I pause on the last one.

_Nightlock_

I suck in a gust of air.

"_Vixen! No!" I hear a voice yelling, my hand drops from my mouth_

"_Papa?" I shout worried,"what's wrong?" He grabs the indigo berries from my small hands._

"_Vixen, Vixen- who told you to get these?"He demands_

"_Mama, Papa Mama told me to get the blueberries for dinner" I squeal, my voice wavering highly pitched. His face softens._

"_Are you sure, Vicky?" he asks. I can only nod my head innocently in response. He sighs in relief, "Vixen, never even look at these berries, if you see some next to some other berry, run away for it may have contaminated them. Nightlock- this berry, I mean- is a poison- a deadly poison, if anyone caught you with that, they would have accused you of trying to kill someone. And if you had eaten any..."he shudders, "just promise me, never pick these berries Vixen, remember the name- Nightlock, and the bumpy, odd shape, and remember its sickly purple inside. Never. Ever. Eat this." He sighs and I nod, fixating my eyes on the weird little things that were in my palm. _

"_Nightlock," I whisper, and slowly tuck three little berries into the pocket of my pinafore for good measure. Nine years later, all three were gone, and three people had died of food poisoning, people would shake their head and tut. 'Everyone should know what Nightlock is' they would say._

_I turned away._

I zoom back to reality.

_Inedible_

I select.

_Correct, Congratulations, you have passed the edible plants test._

I nod.

"Thank you, Miss Montgomery."

Time to head for the roof.


End file.
